Gallagher and Blackthorne Strip Truth or Dare
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys play truth or dare / spin the bottle with a twist.  Fun-shot, Three-shot, Rated T.  Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys**

Strip Spin the Bottle / Truth or Dare

Part One of Three

* * *

_I've seen a couple of people do this, maybe about four fan fictions? But I'm making mine different, so please still read!_

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Me, Macey, Liz, and Bex walked into our room after quite a tough P&E lesson, so we were pretty pumped out.

Macey flopped onto her bed, as me and Bex threw our bags on the floor, and Liz went over to the mini fridge- I know! My mom _finally_ agreed to let us buy a mini fridge for our room, and we were **loving it**.

"Who wants a soda?" Liz called out to us, with her head stuck in the fridge.

"Pepsi please!" Macey shouted back, followed by me who just asked for the same, and Bex who called,

"Diet Coke please Liz!"

Liz came over and joined us, giving us all our drinks, when Macey said,

"I don't know _how_ you can drink that Bex. Pepsi is _way_ better than Coke. And diet soda is just pointless."

"No way!" Bex protested, and Liz added,

"Yeah, you know what they say: 'Pepsi. When there's no Coke left in store.'" sipping her Coke, while Bex laughed.

"Cammie, back me up here." Macey said, turning to me.

I just shook my head, smiling, and said, "To be honest, I really don't care."

I didn't really want to get involved…

Macey sighed and said, "Whatever, Pepsi is still better than Coke."

"Even though you're _completely_ wrong," Bex started, opening her Diet Coke, "let's talk about something more interesting…"

Bex started wiggling her eyebrows at all of us, and everyone was smiling except me, because I was quite confused and asked, "Like what?"

The others just threw their pillows at me, because 'apparently' the answer was obvious- well not to me!

"Boys, stupid!" Bex shouted playfully.

"Ohhhhh." I realised. Wow, I must be tired- or I was just really slow…

The others laughed at me, until Macey said, with a grin so big, "So, Liz? How are you and Jonas doing?"

Liz's cheeks went a vibrant shade of pink, as she slowly replied, "Good…"

"How far have you guys been?" Bex asked, really interested.

Liz blushed even more and said, "W-well… we…"

"It's fine Liz, if you don't want to say you don't have to." I comforted her, because she was obviously really embarrassed.

"No! Don't listen to her! Spill all Liz!" Macey protested, but not in a pushing way.

"Well, w-we've kissed?" Liz stuttered.

Awwww! That was so cute!

"Awwww!" We all chimed in, echoing my thoughts.

"You two have _got_ to be the cutest couple _ever_!" I said, enthusiastically.

Liz smiled at us while we giggled for a while. "I think I really like him…"

We all 'awww'ed again, until Liz quickly added, "Enough about me," she started, "What about you and Grant, Bex?"

We all turned to Bex, smiling, as she said, "Really good!"

Bex had an even bigger grin on than Macey had had earlier.

"Are you still a virgin?" Macey asked, excited.

The rest of us stopped smiling, and looked at Macey as if to say, 'yeah, because that's not a weird thing to say'.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Just answer the question!"

"Yes Macey!" Bex shouted, smiling.

"Y'know, he may be a bone head with a really dirty mind, but he makes you happy." Macey smiled back.

"And he's fit too." I added. I hated to admit it, but Grant _was _quite good-looking…

"I know right? Have you seen that boys muscles!" Macey nodded, approvingly.

"I want to gobble him up!" Bex said, smiling cheekily.

"But they're not as good as Zach's abs!" Liz chimed in.

We all suddenly looked at her- that was a completely un-Liz-like thing to say.

"Where did that come from Liz?" I asked.

Then Macey said, "Hey, don't go changing the subject Morgan!"

"I wasn't McHenry!" I said, defending myself.

"She's right though Cam, Zach does have the body of a sex god." Bex said, chucking her empty can behind her, into the bin.

"Bex, that's from 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'." I pointed out.

"There you go again! Changing the subject!" Macey said. "Admit it Cammie, your boyfriend Zachary has some seriously chiselled abs."

I looked down, embarrassed a little, but still smiling.

She was right.

"Say it now. Say 'I, Cameron Morgan, admit that my boyfriend, Zachary Goode, is a _total sex god_!" Bex forced, smiling evilly at me.

"I, Cameron Morgan," I started quietly, before Bex interrupted and said,

"Louder Cammie."

"I, Cameron Morgan, admit that my boyfriend, Zachary Goode, is a total sex god." I shouted. "Happy?"

"Very." Macey said, sipping her Pepsi, as Liz and Bex giggled to each other.

"Nick is quite chiselled himself." I said, raising my eyebrows, and turning the tables on Macey.

For those of you who don't know, Nick is a newbie at Blackthorne, and a room mate of Zach and them.

He and Macey had hit it off from the first second, and she fell hard for him.

She didn't care about getting embarrassed, because she just said, "I know. Did I grab myself a hunk or what?"

We all just started laughing with each other- our boyfriends _were_ pretty fit.

"Hey Liz, did you finish that necklace with the laser thing?" Bex asked, changing the subject.

So it was okay for her to change it, but not me?

"Yeah, I have it right here-" Liz started, before I covered her mouth with my hand.

I had heard something, but I don't know what… Like a sneeze?

Bex caught on, and put her finger to her lips.

Whatever the noise had been, (it probably was a sneeze) it was coming from the wardrobe…

Me and Macey crept over to the wardrobe, and mouthed, '3, 2, 1!'

Then we threw open the wardrobe doors, revealing a Blackthorne Boy with curly hair, freckles, and apparently bad hay-fever (the source of the sneezing).

"JONAS!" Liz shouted from across the room.

I can_not_ believe he (and probably the others) snuck in here.

"Zach. Grant. Nick. Get out here." I said, hands on my hips, pretty pissed off.

Silence.

"NOW!" Macey literally screamed.

Then three guilty-looking Blackthorne Boys came out from underneath my bed, Macey's bed, and from behind the mini fridge (for a mini fridge, it was pretty big…).

Those bastards.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Bex shouted, fuming at Grant.

Zach, Grant and Nick all looked at Jonas as if saying 'you blew our cover!'

Jonas held his hands up and said, "Sorry guys! I'm allergic to polyester!"

Who is allergic to polyester?

"Excuse me? That's _my_ closet, and I can assure you there is _nothing_ polyester in there." Macey accused, hands on her hips.

"How long have you guys been there?" I shouted, really hoping that they had somehow magically appeared _after_ I had called Zach a sex god…

I could already feel my cheeks heating up, and going bright red- partly because I was soooooo embarrassed that Zach had probably heard what I said about him, and partly because I was_ soooooo _angry.

Zach just shrugged his shoulders and said, "A while."

Then he smirked.

Usually when he smirked, my heart would start thumping louder, and racing faster. My palms would sweat a bit, and I would feel like I was melting inside.

But right now? Right now, I was far too annoyed.

I was about to lash out, until Grant sat down next to Bex- who also looked like she was going to lash out- and said, smiling far too much for Bex's liking, "So you want to 'gobble me up'?"

Bex hit him on his arm- hard.

"Ow!" Grant shouted, rubbing his arm.

"And you think I'm a hunk, huh?" Nick asked Macey 'innocently'.

He also received a thump on his arm, and a stern glare from Macey.

"I already knew you thought I was a sex god." Zach smirked. "I mean, look at me."

I kicked Zach's leg also very hard, and said, "You're so self absorbed!"

"Hey! How come they get a thump, and I get a kick?" Zach whined, but I wasn't in the mood, so I gave him the evils.

**(A/N – just in case some of you don't know, 'evils' are basically glares, or stares of hatred (; LOL)**

While all of this had been going on, Jonas and Liz and walked over to each other and were now holding hands as Liz said, "Okay, I forgive you."

"I'm so glad you like me…" Jonas whispered in her ear, as they hugged.

Liz, yet again, blushed.

There was another round of 'awwww's from the girls, but the guys just slightly chuckled and rolled their eyes- which also earned them another thump / kick each.

"Ow! Quit doing that Bex!" Grant complained.

"So, as we're here, we might as well do something." Nick said, with probably as much of a devious mind as his girlfriend.

Macey instantly perked up and said, "I like your thinking babe…"

Everyone looked around cautiously, scared of what they were thinking.

"Let's play a game…" Macey said slowly, linking arms with Nick. "Something that'll be interesting… Something entertaining…"

Macey started smiling and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Here we go…" Bex said worriedly.

"Strip Spin the Bottle." Macey declared, and me, Bex, and Liz all said in unison,

"Oh. My. God. No. Macey."

"Oh come on! I played it _all_ the time in my old school! It's basically Truth or Dare. With a bottle. And stripping." Macey explained.

Yeah, so just normal truth or dare, huh?

"Macey, what kind of school did you go to last, where playing Strip Spin the Bottle is normal?" I questioned her.

Then again, to be honest, I didn't really know what was considered 'normal' since I go to an all-girls spy school.

"Please guys! Trust me, it's fun!" Macey still tried to convince us.

"No." I protested.

"Fine, we'll take a vote. All those in favour, raise your hand." Macey said.

All the boy's hand went straight up instantly.

Dick-heads.

Macey raised her hand also, and I just glared at Zach, which I'm pretty sure Bex was doing to Grant, and Liz was doing to Jonas.

"So it's decided." Macey said, triumphantly. "Now, everyone in a circle on the floor."

I reluctantly did as she said, because I'm pretty sure if I didn't I'd get teased for being a wimp or a spoil sport.

Macey grabbed an empty Smirnoff bottle from her Paul's Boutique bag- I have no idea why she carries round empty Smirnoff bottles with her- and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Here are the rules," Macey started, "I'll start the game by spinning the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to do a truth or dare. If you refuse to answer the truth, or carry out the dare, you remove a piece of clothing- but it'll get harder as we go along."

Right now, I was pretty glad I was wearing socks, and a jumper over my top.

Zach didn't look as pleased about that as me.

"Conditions?" Grant asked.

"1) Once you've chosen truth or dare, you can't switch." Macey replied. "2) No violence. Bex."

Bex looked insulted, but then figured it was true.

"3) No free passes. Cammie." Macey carried on.

I also looked insulted, but then also figured it was probably true.

"4) No other female is allowed come near Nick, except me." Macey stated, again linking arms with Nick.

"That's not a rule! Otherwise no one else is allowed near Grant either!" Bex protested.

"Oooo, feisty! I like it Bex." Grant rawred.

Yes. Rawred.

Bex gave him the evils and he quickly stopped.

"Okay, so we'll start off nice and simple." Macey said, spinning the bottle.

I crossed my fingers, hoping it wouldn't land on me.

It finally stopped and landed on…

Grant.

"Shit." Grant cursed.

"Truth or dare?" Macey asked.

"I'm not sure what kind of dares you're going to do, so I'm going to start off safe and say truth." Grant replied.

"Wimp." Macey hissed. "Here's your truth: Are you a virgin?"

"What happened to nice and simple?" Grant accused.

"It's a yes or no answer, what could be simpler?" Macey complained.

"Fine. Yes." Grant admitted.

Bex seemed relieved that she wasn't the only one.

Grant spun the bottle and it landed on Nick.

"Dare. Bring it brother." Nick challenged, before Grant had even asked 'truth or dare?'.

"Kiss Cammie." Grant said.

What?

Thankfully, Nick took one look at Macey and Zach, and said, "I forfeit."

Nick took off his sock and spun the bottle.

It stopped in front of Liz, and she started blushing.

"Truth or dare Liz?" Nick questioned.

"Truth." Liz said nervously.

"Go easy on her Nicky…" Macey said, leaning her head on his shoulder, and blinking her lashes at him.

Zach and Grant snickered when Macey said 'Nicky', but Nick ignored them and said, "Okay. Liz, do you love Jonas?"

Liz went bright pink- again.

Macey flicked Nick and shouted, "I said go easy on her!"

"That _is_ easy!" Nick protested.

"Erm…" Liz started, "Y-yeah? Yes. Yeah I do."

Liz was slightly smiling by the end, and us girls were 'awww'ing again.

Liz spun the bottle and it landed on Zach.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zach replied, confidently.

"Urr, I got nothing. Ideas?" Liz asked looking around.

Bex instantly said, "Prank call Mr Solomon."

"No way Baxter." Zach shook his head.

"Cammie's Aunt Abby?" Bex pushed.

"Nu-uh." Zach was still shaking his head.

"You're such a wimp! One or the other Zachary!" Macey yelled.

Zach glared at her for calling him Zachary, but then thought it over and said…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys**

Strip Spin the Bottle / Truth or Dare

Part Two of Three

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Bex instantly said, "Prank call Mr Solomon."

"No way Baxter." Zach shook his head.

"Cammie's Aunt Abby?" Bex pushed.

"Nu-uh." Zach was still shaking his head.

"You're such a wimp! One or the other Zachary!" Macey yelled.

Zach glared at her for calling him Zachary, but then thought it over and finally said, "Abby. She's less scary."

Bex smiled, as Liz went and got a Blackberry out of her backpack.

Where did Liz get a Blackberry?

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" I asked, looking round at everyone, but all their expressions were blank and clueless. "Phone signals don't work here! Otherwise I'd of got a phone years ago!"

Liz shook her head. "I've tampered with this one. Trust me, it'll work." she insisted.

"You're genius hun!" Jonas said hugging Liz.

Nerd love. It was so cute.

Liz gave the Blackberry to Zach and he got up my Aunt Abby's number from the phonebook, and added 141 in front.

**(A/N – Sorry, in case you haven't seen my profile, I'm British. And in England, if you add 141 in front of a phone number, you become anonymous. I'm just saying Zach is making sure Abby can't trace his number back to them)**

"Put it on speaker!" I whispered.

There was a *beep* as it was put on speaker, followed by four *ring* *ring*'s.

Aunt Abby picked up the phone, giggling, and said, "Hello?"

"Selamat malam Ms Abby Cameron." Zach said in Indonesian.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Aunt Abby asked, still giggling (which is Indonesian for 'who's calling?').

I wonder what she was laughing at?

"Kepala Keamanan Nasional Indonesia di sini. Saya bertanya-tanya apakah-" Zach started but was interrupted by Abby giggling again and saying,

"Stop it, Joe!"

Zach instantly slammed the phone down and all of us started shouting, "EWW!", "That's disgusting!", and "MENTAL PICTURE!".

I looked up at everyone and said, "We will never speak of this again."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Zach spun the bottle.

Oh. My. Gosh. It just _had_ to land on me, didn't it?

"Cammie! Truth or dare?" Zach smirked at me.

I kept calm and said, "Truth." Because he was probably expecting dare.

I was right because Zach suddenly looked annoyed. But then he perked up again.

Darn it!

"Cammie; admit you think I'm a sex god again. I want to get it on tape this time." Zach said, still smirking, while Jonas was getting out a video camera from his bag.

I just took off my sock.

"Cam, don't be a spoil sport! Just admit it! You already have, you can do it again." Bex said.

"Yeah, and we already know it's true anyway." Grant added.

There was a *beep* as Jonas started the recording.

I sighed and put my sock back on.

"I think you're a sex god." I said reluctantly.

"Uh-uh. Like you said before." Zach said.

I glared at him as he added, "And look straight into the camera lens."

I just wanted to get it over with, so I just looked into the camera, and said through gritted teeth, "I, Cameron Morgan, admit that my boyfriend, Zachary Goode, is a total sex god."

"And smile!" Zach chimed.

I whacked him on his shoulder and Jonas turned off the camera.

"You're gunna be so sorry if this lands on you." I told Zach, before spinning the bottle.

"But it won't, will it Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked, and I had to smile.

But it was still on!

The bottle slowed, and finally stopped, facing…

Zach.

"Ha!" I gloated, while Zach just sat there in disbelief.

This was going to be good.

"Truth or dare Zach?" I asked, mischievously.

"Dare." Zach replied, way too confidently.

"Group huddle." I said, getting up to huddle with Bex, Macey, and Liz.

We sat in the corner, whispering thinking of a dare for Zach, and I could hear Nick saying, "You're going to get it bad, man."

Then Grant nodded and said, "Just look at the grins on their faces. Bex is pretty evil when she wants to be…"

Bex chucked a pillow at him from the other side of the room and shouted, "I can hear you!"

"Sorry my British Bombshell!" Grant said, actually backing away, even though he was a good four metres away from us.

After 36 seconds of cunning thinking and quiet whispering, we rejoined the boys in the game.

"So what's my dare Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, cockily.

He won't be so cocky when he hears our dare.

"Go jump in the school pond." I said.

"It's 32 degrees out there!" Zach complained.

"In the nude." Bex added, like we had planned.

At this point everyone was laughing- except Zach.

**(A/N – that's 32 degrees Fahrenheit, because I think most of you use that scale. In Celsius, which is the scale I use, it's zero degrees)**

"I'll freeze to death, guys." Zach tried, hoping we'd see sense.

But all I could see was revenge… sweet, sweet, revenge.

"Do it, or strip." I said, almost tasting the victory.

"Because you'd like that wouldn't you Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked, and I basically went an even brighter red than Liz.

"Just do it Zach." Jonas said, hurrying him along.

"Well, my friends may not care if I freeze to death, but I do. So I'm stripping." Zach said.

To my delight, Zach wasn't wearing socks. So he took off his shirt, revealing his perfect eight-pack.

And yes, yes they were sex-god-like.

Zach saw me looking at his abs, and smirked at me.

I quickly looked away and he spun the bottle.

Thankfully, it didn't land on me this time. Instead, it was Macey.

"Truth or dare McHenry?" Zach asked.

"Dare, show me what you got Zachary." Macey shot back.

In case you haven't already noticed, Zach tends to call my friends by their last name. Especially Macey.

And Macey likes to call Zach, Zachary- just to piss him off.

"I dare you, to make out with Nick, for at least 3 minutes." Zach said, thinking he was all that.

Until Macey said, "That's it?"

"That _is_ pretty crap, Zach…" I admitted to him.

"Wait, I take it back!" Zach tried, but Macey just shook her head and said,

"Rule number five: No take backs."

"You only made up four rules McHenry, stop changing them." Zach said.

"Well it's a rule now." Macey stated, then grabbed Nick and basically snogged his face off.

Everyone got bored and turned away after the first 41 seconds.

After 3 minutes was up, Macey didn't stop.

"That's three minutes McHenry, can't you count?" Zach said.

Macey and Nick ignored him and continued making out for another minute and 13 seconds.

Then Macey said, "I know, I just couldn't stop." And she winked at Nick, who was still wide-eyed.

Just in case you guys are wondering, I'll give you the current score.

**Truth or dares done:**

Grant - I

Zach - II

Bex -

Macey - I

Me - I

Liz - I

Jonas -

Nick – I

**Clothing status:**

Grant – Trousers, pants, shirt.

Zach – Trousers, pants.

Bex – Top, skirt, pants, tights, bra.

Macey – Top, jeans, pants, bra.

Me – Top, hoodie, jeans, pants, socks, bra.

Liz – Top, leggings, jacket, pants, bra.

Jonas – Shirt, trousers, pants, socks.

Nick – Shirt, trousers, pants, one sock.

**(A/N – Trousers = Pants / Bottoms. Pants = Underwear.)**

Again, to my delight, Zach was wearing the least, and I was wearing the most.

Macey continued and spun the bottle.

While it was spinning she quickly said, "From now on, if you refuse you take off two pieces of clothing! And you need to take off one piece to ask a question!"

Just as she finished her sentence, it landed on Zach.

"I swear, this thing is rigged!" Zach shouted, because this was basically his third time in a row.

"Stop complaining Zachary! Do you want truth or dare?"

"I'm gunna stick to the dares." Zach said, not backing down.

"Jonas, get the camera back out." Macey said, and Jonas quickly got it out from his bag.

Macey took off her top because of the new rules she just made, and Nick wolf-whistled, but Macey rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so Cammie's admitted she thinks you're a sex god on camera. Now you have to admit you think she's the sexiest and smartest girl you've ever met." Macey said.

I felt myself blush a bit and I quickly said, "Macey, you're supposed to torture _him_! I don't want to be tortured with him!"

Macey ignored me, and Zach said, "Technically, Liz is the smartest girl I've ever met."

That was completely true, but Macey just said, "For that you have to add 'and she's the love of my life' at the end."

"Remember to say it the way Cammie did!" Nick added, and was probably going to get hit for later, by Zach.

There was a *beep* as Jonas started the recording.

"I, Zach Goode, think my girlfr-" Zach started, but Macey interrupted and said,

"Correction: Zachary Goode." Macey was smiling because Zach _hated_ his full name.

Zach tried to ignore her and started again, "I, Zach Goode, think my girlfriend, Cameron Morgan, is the most sexiest and smartest girl I've ever met."

"And?" Bex chimed in, smiling.

"And she's the love of my life." Zach finished.

By the end of it, Liz, Macey, and Bex were 'awww'ing, I was blushing- a lot-, and Grant was saying, "Our little boy is all grown up…" pretending to cry.

Sure enough, he got a punch from Zach.

Then Zach came at back over and sat down. He put his arm around my waist, and spun the bottle.

It landed on Jonas.

"Truth please, Zach." He said, looking Zach straight in the eye.

"Have you ever had a 'naughty' dream about Liz?" Zach smirked.

I hit him on his leg for being so mean, but he just said, "What? Jonas is a man, he can take it."

We turned to Jonas and he started fidgeting.

Liz stared at him as he finally said, "Pass." And took off both his socks because according to Macey's new rules, if we forfeited we had to take off two pieces of clothing.

The guys sniggered and Liz blushed and gulped- because the answer was now obviously a 'yes'.

Jonas quickly spun the bottle, obviously trying to shift the conversation onto something else.

But Bex stopped the bottle, raised her eyebrows at Zach, and said, "Wait. Zach, you didn't remove a piece of clothing when you asked Jonas a question."

"Sure I did." Zach replied, holding up a bracelet.

Suddenly the room erupted in laughter.

As Grant gasped for breath, he stuttered in between laughs, "Y-you, wear, b-bracelets?"

"It's a man band!" Zach protested, and at that, everyone started laughing even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys**

Strip Spin the Bottle / Truth or Dare

Part Three of Three

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Eventually everyone settled down, after our outburst of laughter at Zach's 'man band'.

Jonas spun the bottle, and it landed on Nick.

"Truth or dare Nick?" Jonas asked, and Nick said,

"Dare." Nick said, straight away.

"Okay… Umm…" Jonas started, and pulled off his shirt because he was asking a question.

I have to admit- for a nerd, he had quite a nice four-pack.

And Liz was clearly happy, as she bit her lip.

"Got it." Jonas said, smiling. "I dare you to go find Mr Solomon and Abby, and take photographic evidence that you were spying on them."

Everyone was surprised that Jonas had come up with probably the hardest dare _ever_.

"You have a devious little mind there, Jonas." Bex said, approvingly.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that. I'll strip." Nick said, with his hands in the air.

He took off his other sock, and his shirt- and as soon as Macey saw his six-pack, they started making out in front of us.

After 53 seconds, I cleared my throat, and Zach said sarcastically to Macey and Nick, "Charming."

"Nick you're turn!" Liz said.

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Bex.

"_Finally_!" Bex said, since this was her first truth or dare.

"Eager Bex? Truth or dare?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows, and taking off his trousers.

"Dare, 'Nicky'." Bex replied, imitating Macey when she said 'Nicky'.

Nick glared at her and said, "Strip for Zach in the bathroom."

Bex sighed, glanced at me, and said, "Fine. You win."

It's not because Bex was scared- Bex is _never_ scared- it's just she knew she would be hurting me way too much if she did it, which she probably wouldn't want to do anyway- or at least I hope she wouldn't…

Bex took off her tights, top, (for forfeiting) and skirt (for asking a question), and spun the bottle.

Grant wolf-whistled because Bex was now in her underwear, but instead of rolling her eyes like Macey, Bex whacked him on the back of his head.

The bottle landed on… me.

"Truth or dare Cammie?" Bex asked, with an evil glint in her eye, taking her hair scrunchie out (because she said if Zach only had to take off a bracelet, then she only had to take out her hair scrunchie).

I thought it through, and tried to guess what Bex was thinking.

"Dare." I said, because she probably thought I was going to say 'truth'.

Apparently she was prepared for 'dare', because she instantly said, "Let Zach give you a hicky!"

Ugh! "No!" I exclaimed.

There was no way Zach was coming anywhere near me, if his intention was to bite me.

Zach looked disappointed so I glared at him.

"Just do it Cammie!" Grant insisted.

I glared at him too.

"No. I'm stripping." I said, and took off both my socks.

I spun the bottle and it landed on… Grant.

Ha, I knew what I was going to say, since him and Bex were the ones who told me to let Zach give me a hickey.

"Dare." Grant said straight away, way too confident and cocky.

"I dare you to give Bex a hicky." I said, smiling widely at him.

He turned to look at Bex who said, "Don't you dare Grant!"

"I've got to Bex! Otherwise I'll be in the nude by the time I've asked my question." Grant told Bex, but Bex wasn't having any of it.

"Look, my British Bombshell-" Grant started getting up, until Bex cut him off.

"Don't you British Bombshell me." She said, also starting to get up, just in case she had to fight him off.

Grant chased Bex around the room, while the rest of us were laughing our heads off.

Grant chased Bex into the bathroom- _big_ mistake on Bex's behalf.

There was a lock of the door, some muffled voices- probably Bex threatening Grant-, some kissing noises, and then a scream and a slap.

Grant came out, followed by Bex 4 minutes and 26 seconds later.

Bex was scowling at me for daring Grant to do it, and had her hand covering her neck where Grant had obviously given her the hicky.

I took off my hoodie for daring Grant, and Grant spun the bottle and it landed on Bex.

"Truth or dare, my British Bombshell?" Grant teased.

"Truth." Bex practically hissed.

"Hmm… How far would you be willing to go with me?" Grant pondered, and took off his shirt.

Bex's face started burning up, until she eventually leaned over to Grant and whispered something in his ear.

She said it pretty quietly, so no one knew what she said, but because of my mad lip reading skills, I understood the second bit, which was, "Nice abs by the way."

No one else saw though because Macy said, "Hey! Rule number 6; the whole group has to hear."

"Oh Mace, stop making up rules, and just let this one slide." Bex moaned.

Macey huffed and regrettably said, "Fine."

Bex spun the bottle and it landed on… me.

Again.

I swear this dang bottle always ended up on me or Zach. It was like Macey had tampered with it, to land on us nearly every other spin…

"Truth or dare Cam?" Bex asked, taking off her ankle bracelet.

Oh she was _so_ going to get me back for the hicky thing.

"Dare." I said, because I didn't want to look like a wimp.

Big mistake.

"I dare you to seduce Zach."

Darn it. If I forfeited _again_, I was sure to get teased.

"Urm…" I started, still wondering whether to strip or not.

"It's not that bad, Cam." Bex said, so I gave in and said,

"Fine I'll do it. Zach, go into the bathroom."

Zach went into the bathroom and I was about to follow him in until Macey said, "Zach, out. Cammie, in."

Zach came back out, and me, Macey, Bex, and Liz went in.

After 21 minutes and 58 seconds of madness in the bathroom, Macey had put me in a hooker dress, and had helped Bex and Liz do my make-up.

"Good luck!" Liz said, giving me a thumbs up.

"In that outfit? She won't need luck." Macey said, proud of her work.

**Grant POV**

The girls _finally_ came out of the bathroom after 22 minutes and 8 seconds.

How long does it take for _one girl_ to get ready?

Apparently longer than 22 minutes and 8 seconds, because when me, Zach, Jonas, and Nick gave the girls a look to say, 'you took your time!', Macey said, "You think _that_ was long? You should see us before a date, it'll take a good two to four hours. Maybe even longer."

Jeez… So glad I'm not a chick.

"Zach you can go see her now." Liz said, excitedly, gesturing towards the bathroom where Cammie still hadn't come out.

PAGE BREAK

After 4 minutes and 53 seconds, it got pretty loud in there, so I said, "Hey Bex, turn the music up? I can't hear myself think with all this live porn going on…"

Bex laughed and put on a random CD.

She turned the volume up to 71, and on came…

Oh. My. God. I can_not _believe the girls even have Hannah Montana CD… Oh well, better than the moans and groans of Cammie and Zach.

We all got up and started dancing and singing to 'Hannah Montana – Best of Both Worlds'.

And yes. Yes I do know all the words.

"_You get the limo out front!_

_Oooooh!_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour._

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun,_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers!"_

I know what you're thinking. 17 and 18 year olds dancing to Hannah Montana? We're just too cool…

"_In some ways you're just like all your friends,_

_But on stage you're a staaaaaaar!"_

We were all dancing around the room like crazy…

I was twirling Bex around, and Jonas and Liz were doing the robot together- LOL!

"_You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!_

_Chill it out, take it slow,_

_Then you'll rock out the show!_

_You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!_

_Mix it all together,_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds!"_

By this point, we were all screaming the words at the top of our lungs. And it was actually kinda fun.

1 Hannah Montana CD and an extra six Michael Jackson songs later, Cam and Zach came out of the bathroom while me, Nick, and Jonas were halfway through doing a Michael Jackson impression- moonwalk and everything.

I was the best- clearly.

**Cammie POV**

We came out, and Grant, Nick, and Jonas were trying to do Michael Jackson impressions. The operative word being 'trying'.

Jonas was quite good, Nick was better, and Grant was just tripping over his own feet.

Bex, Liz, and Macey were all laughing, and me and Zach were just sharing worried glances at Grant.

Once 'Michael Jackson – Beat It' had finished, we all got back into the circle, and I spun the bottle and took my top off.

I still felt really self-conscious because I was still wearing the hooker dress, which by the way was REALLY low cut, so short you could basically see my arse, and the back material drooped down to my bum (so really there was no back). But I just carried on, because I defiantly wasn't the least clothed there.

The bottle landed on Macey.

"Truth." Said Macey, staring me straight in the eye, ready for anything.

"How far did you go with Preston Winters?"

Probably except for that. I smiled as her face fell.

"I dress you up all sexy, and do your make-up, and this is how you repay me Cameron Morgan?" Macey said, looking over-dramatically insulted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Answer the question, Mace."

There was an awkward silence from Macey, as everyone's eyes were burning into her. Until she finally said, "Okay, fine, I'll say. But whatever is said in this room, never leaves these walls. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Macey admitted, "Second base!"

Liz gasped, Nick pouted, and the rest of us laughed.

A lot.

"I'm sorry Nicky… I didn't know you then…" Macey whispered to Nick.

Macey glared at Zach and Bex, who were still laughing, and spun the bottle.

Unluckily for Zach, it landed on him.

Macey started grinning from ear to ear, in a very evil way (aka, Bex way).

Zach obviously thought he was out-smarting her when he said, "Dare." But Macey was ready for it.

"I dare you to go out and jump into the school pond- in the nude." Macey said.

Everyone started laughing again and Zach said, "That's the same as before McHenry."

"Either that or strip." Macey said.

"Can't you give me a second option?" Zach pleaded.

Macey shook her head and I quickly said, "Go on Macey. Just this once!" because I honestly felt quite sorry for Zach.

"This is what I'm talking about Cam!" Macey shouted, "Rule number three; No freebies!"

Everyone just ignored Macey, and Bex said, "Just this once Cam."

She was still smiling though, so the second option probably wouldn't be that good for Zach.

Bex and Macey whispered to each other, started giggling, and turned back to the rest of us.

"Option 1) Jump in the school pond in the nude, even though it's 32 degrees outside." Bex started.

"Option 2) Forfeit and strip." Macey continued.

Then they looked at each other and both said, "Option 3) Make out with Grant."

Everyone was in a fit of giggles again and Grant said, "C'mon 'Blackthorne Boy'. You know you want me…"

I got a bit annoyed when he imitated me by calling Zach 'Blackthorne Boy', but I quickly got over it when Zach said, "I'll go with option one." And walked out of the room.

Grant looked insulted that his best friend would rather freeze to death, than make out with him.

_That_ was pretty funny.

We all rushed and followed Zach out of the room, to see him go through with the dare.

That is until we bumped into Aunt Abby!

Ohmygosh this was going to be embarrassing…

PAGE BREAK

Aunt Abby had made us go make in the room, and sit on the floor like toddlers.

She stood up in front of us and said, "I can't believe you guys! I mean, I figured what you guys were doing when you prank called me, but I didn't realise-"

"How did you know it was me?" Zach asked, annoyed that she had figured out his cover.

"You guys didn't really think I was with Joe did you?" Aunt Abby asked amused. "And my phone displays the location of the incoming call. When it said 'Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women', it was obviously you guys."

"Darn it." Liz said, annoyed that her Blackberry-that-actually-works-in-the-Gallagher-Acadamy-and-is-anonymous didn't work.

"As I was saying," Aunt Abby continued, "I figured what you guys were doing when you prank called me, but I didn't realise it would turn into hickys and seduction!"

Bex quickly put her hand over her hicky, and I just blushed and half-hid behind Zach, because of my hooker dress.

Bex had put a long, baggy hoodie (because she had been in her underwear and bra before), and Aunt Abby had made the guys put their tops back on- unfortunately. (about the guys and their tops, not Bex- I'm not a lesbian!)

PAGE BREAK

"It stinks in here!" Grant complained, scrubbing the far wall.

Aunt Abby said she wouldn't tell my mom or Mr Solomon what happened (because my mom would kill me, and Mr Solomon would kill the boys), so instead she said we had volunteered to clean and scrub Dr Fibs' lab, after there was an accidental explosion, when he was trying to perfect one of his many prototype experiments.

When it exploded, it released a gas that- well, let's just say that it smells worse than when Grandpa Morgan eats mushy peas and beans for dinner, and is farting all night.

Luckily, me, Liz, Bex, and Macey had thought to bring nose pegs- but the guys hadn't.

"Quit complaining Grant!" Bex said, helping Macey scrub the metal desks.

"You're only saying that because you don't have to smell it!" Grant said.

And we all started laughing, even though we were spending our Saturday, cleaning labs.


	4. Thanks, Review!

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Check out my other Gallagher Girl based stories on my profile!**_

_**Thanks again,**_

**Polly**

**BritishGallagherGirl **


End file.
